


i need to see it

by selfishselfless



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x14 but without the sadness at the end, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Posie Endgame, but it isnt angst the whole time, hizzie breadcrumbs, josie wont yeet herself down the stairs i promise, posie - Freeform, we're also gonna pretend landon didnt get kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishselfless/pseuds/selfishselfless
Summary: a one shot where mg lets it slip and josie tries to give penelope a reason to stay before it’s too late





	i need to see it

**Author's Note:**

> hi! the beginning of this feels rushed to me but i wasnt completely sure how i'd start it so just hold out for a moment i guess lmaoooo anyways! i hope you enjoy 1x14 happy ending version :')

“what’s wrong?” hope asked as josie walked into the twins room, slamming the door behind her

“let me guess.. penelope?” mg asked

“she has no right to act like this.” josie sighed, nodding at mg

“she’s just being a bitch,” lizzie said, “per usual.”

“i hate that she thinks she can take over like that. with trying to get me to go against lizzie and win, shoving herself into being my dance partner, and now getting upset when i find out she put a spell on those pens? shes so selfish and obnoxious and evil.”

“don’t be so hard on her.” mg said

“what’s it to you, mg? she’s been nothing but mean to me and lizzie but tries to act like nothings wrong and get upset when i won’t read the letter she wrote or listen to her. she acts like she wants me then turns around and does things like this, it’s pissing me off.”

“you’re just being so hard on her before she leaves for good to live in belgium. do you really want that to be how she leaves?”

“wait what?” josie said, a complete turn of emotions with shock and hurt written on her face now 

“yeah, you know. she told-“ mg started before quickly shutting his mouth, “i wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“is that what the letter says?” josie asked, mostly to herself before frantically digging out the letter and reading it as quickly as she can

“why are you freaking out?” lizzie asked, “this is a good thing, jo.”

“no it’s not lizzie.” josie snapped, taking everyone back, “this is my worst fucking nightmare. i have to stop her.”

before anyone could get another word out, josie was out the door, letter in hand as she marched towards penelope’s room as quick as she could, weaving through the people in the hall 

she reached penelope’s room and thought of knocking but decided against it and hoped the door was unlocked before turning the knob and opening the door, quickly shuffling in and shutting it behind her

“taking up my offer on the binge watch and chill?” penelope asked, a smirk on her face as she sat on her bed, not looking up from the book she was reading 

“you’re leaving?” josie said, voice barely above a whisper

penelope’s entire demeanor changed, her smirk dropped, eyes softening as she set her book down and stood up, “i am.”

“why?” josie asked, in disbelief, “mg let it slip and i had to read the letter because i didn’t want to believe it.”

“there’s too much here that’s breaking my heart. i can’t take it.” penelope replied simply

“what? what’s breaking your heart so bad?” 

“you.”

“oh.”

they fell silent as tears threatened to spill and josie processed what penelope had said before taking a deep breath and speaking again, “how am i breaking your heart when you’re the one acting all different kinds of ways with me?”

“everything i do.. it has a good undertone. i just want you to be more selfish and put yourself before lizzie. you can’t keep putting yourself second.”

“but you don’t have to leave for me to do that.”

“would you have done it if i didn’t act like this? if i wasn’t leaving?” josie didn’t have an answer, she only stared at penelope, “i can’t wait around just to see what happens to you next.”

“what does that mean?” josie asked and penelope sighed before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a notebook

“this is where everything written with the pens goes. there’s something your dad wrote..” she began before swallowing hard, “about something called the merge. you need to read it.”

josie hesitantly took the book from penelope, “can i read it here?” 

penelope nodded and gestured to her bed before both girls sat down, penelope glancing nervously at josie as she read

she read about the merge, the curse on the gemini twins. how there was no cure but caroline was in europe searching for one, that’s why she was always away. she read how the merge happens when twins turn twenty two and one has to absorb the others magic, killing the other. she read how the stronger one will win. 

“my dads been keeping this from me and lizzie?” josie whispered 

“he has.” penelope replied bitterly

“what does this have to do with how you’ve been treating me?”

“it broke my heart to act like that towards you. i need you to know that,” she started and josie nodded, “all i wanted to do was push you to do something you want. do something and not because lizzie wants you to. do it even if it defies what lizzie thinks. be selfish.”

“you’ve been saying it all along.” josie replied, “and i’ve never listened.”

“but you’re listening now.” penelope said and looked up and met josie’s eyes. they held eye contact before josie quickly moved forward, pressing her lips to penelopes

penelope pulled away, going against every part of her wanting to stay there. she rested her forehead against josie’s and met her eyes again, “what are you doing?”

“something i want to do. something lizzie wouldn’t want me to do. trying to be selfish.”

penelope laughed lightly before meeting josie’s eyes again, noticing the tears in her eyes as she felt the tears in her own.

“please don’t leave.” josie whispered and that’s what broke penelope, the tears falling quickly than she expected. broken sobs coming out as she pulled away from josie

“i don’t want to leave.” she said through tears, “but i don’t feel like i have enough reason to stay.”

“penelope please.” josie begged as she started crying too, “you can’t go.”

“i need just one reason to stay, josie. i need just one. i need you to give me one before tonight or i have to go.” 

“have i not given you enough reasons already?” 

“you’ve told me but i need to see it. i need to see that change in the reason. if you want me to stay, please do that. start putting yourself first.” penelope wiped her tears, “you have a pageant to get ready for. you need to go do that.”

josie glanced at the clock realizing the time and that penelope was right, she needed to go get ready, “will you be there?” she asked as she stood up, heading towards the door

“it might be my last night here. i wouldn’t miss the opportunity of seeing you participate today.” penelope said, “please think about what i said.”

josie nodded before leaving the room, rushing back to her room to begin getting ready. the room was empty when she got back, josie assumed mg went to get ready and lizzie and hope were getting ready in hopes room.

she pulled out the black dress she was planning on wearing, thinking as she got dressed and began doing her makeup and hair. how was she going to prove to penelope she could put herself first? what possibly is there for her to do?

and then it hit her. she had to go against lizzie’s plan in this final round of competition. it didn’t mean winning, she already blew the other rounds but going against lizzie was something penelope was trying to push her to do. she had to do it, no matter what happens. she has to go against lizzie’s wishes. 

once josie was ready, she headed towards the ballroom of the school, trying to spot mg. she couldn’t find him and went to the top of the stairs, hoping he’d show before she had to walk down.

she stood there before hearing someone come up behind her before she turned her head and met penelopes eyes, a wide grin on her face as she looked at josie 

“mgs mia.” she said, putting her arm out, “you’re stuck with me.”

josie nodded, linking arms with penelope before the announcers said the next names

“riddle me this,” penelope said, “how does you losing everything help hope win? what’s lizzie’s plan there?”

“i’m the fall girl.” josie said, “i had to make it into contention to this point so i could take a literal fall and take out hopes closest competitor.”

“for real?” penelope asked, disbelief written on her face, “josie you are so much better than that. i know lizzie doesn’t think you can win, but i do.”

josie snapped her head towards penelope, taking in the fact that penelope was right, lizzie didn’t think she could win. why else would she pick hope over her? but it shocked josie to hear penelope say she thinks she could win. even after she threw everything else away and didn’t seem to have much of a chance 

“go down swinging,” penelope continued, “you deserve to walk down those stairs with your head held high. like your mom did.”

josie looked at her in shock, she knew penelope knew that’s what she wanted but it felt different hearing it. josie was going to reply but was interrupted when the announcer finally came to her and the spotlight came to them. 

“miss josette saltzman escorted by miss penelope park.” she said and the crowd began cheering as the girls walked down the stairs, josie feeing penelope smiling at her as she walked down a few steps before she turned to look at penelope, smiling right back at her.

it felt like they were the only two people in the world, smiling at each other with all their problems melting away as they looked at each other with nothing but admiration for the first time in a long time. 

as they got further down, josie felt lizzie’s eyes on her. she turned her head and met lizzie’s eyes, penelopes face dropping as she looked at lizzie and realized what could be happening. josie could still fall and go with what lizzie wanted. that thought made penelope want to run away right that minute, disappointment and hurt replacing every feeling. 

josie looked back at penelope, hurt written on both their faces as they held eye contact. penelope couldn’t believe that josie was close to still falling despite their talk earlier. 

but then josie smiled one of the smallest smiles she could when she looked away from lizzie, stopping on the step but not budging. her arm stayed linked with penelope’s before they continued down the last step and penelope felt the relief flood through her veins, a smile appearing on her face again.

they stood with the other competitors as the last few came down, hope included who looked nervous as hell.

“you didn’t fall.” penelope said like she couldn’t believe it. they both felt lizzie staring daggers into them

“i didn’t. lizzie might kill me for it, but i didn’t,” she laughed, “i did what i wanted this time.”

penelope could cry right there but she held it together, knowing now wasn’t the time.

“besides,” josie continued, “i blew the other rounds. hope could easily still win or anyone else for that matter but this round, i did what i wanted.”

“you were selfish.” penelope smiled

“i was.” 

then the announcer started that it was time for the dance portion. the partners lined up before starting the dance, everyone lightly whispering as they danced together.

“do you know why hope is with him? not landon?” josie asked

“no clue.” she shrugged, “she’s doing well regardless. lizzie’s trained her well.”

“was that a compliment to lizzie?” 

“not intentionally.” 

“remember, simple intimacy of the near touch.” josie joked as they brought their hands up 

“remember not to trip and fall.” penelope warned, only half joking, “can’t say i’d catch you this time.”

“don’t worry. i’m finishing this round with no mess ups.”

“i still think you can win.” penelope smiled

“if not this year, maybe next year.” josie shrugged

“only if you go against everything lizzie wants next year. she doesn’t seem to think this is your kind of thing.” penelope said sternly

“i know but i think i could do it on my own. she isn’t the only one with access to my moms journals about winning this.”

they ended the dance just like josie said, no mess ups. once it was over, all the contestants went off to the side as they waited for the vote for the winner. penelope could just tell that lizzie and hope were approaching before whispering to josie, “something wicked this way comes.”

“what the hell was that, josie?! you were supposed to fall.” lizzie said, visibly angry

“maybe she-“ penelope started before josie put a hand up to stop her. this was her fight, not penelopes. plus, she had to prove she could be selfish. she had to start putting herself first. she had to stand up.

“lizzie.” she started, “i wanted to do this. i wanted to win like mom did. i wanted to feel how she felt. you took that away by choosing hope over me. no offense, hope.”

“none taken.” hope commented 

“you never consider anyone’s feelings but your own, lizzie.”

“what? that isn’t fair.” lizzie said

“you didn’t think i’d want to enter but you didn’t think i could win either.” josie snapped 

“jo, i’m not a mind reader. if you wanted to win, why didn’t you tell me?”

“i know you aren’t a mind reader but you should’ve thought about the fact that maybe i wanted to do this too.”

“i gifted my plan to hope because of science, josie.”

“please listen to yourself right now. science? what about your sisters feelings? do you know how good it would feel to be competing wearing moms dress?”

“hope looks amazing in it.” 

“does she know where it came from?” 

“who did it come from?” hope spoke up 

“hope, i don’t think now is the time to tell you that.” penelope spoke up softly

hope began to speak before she shut her mouth, knowing this could be taken care of later. 

“i don’t want to make you upset lizzie. god, i do so much to avoid upsetting you but i can’t keep doing it anymore. i have to do things for myself whether you consider my feelings or not.” josie said

“josie i don’t know what to say.” lizzie said

“an apology would be nice when you’ll actually mean it.” josie said, “but maybe this once, think that maybe your gut feeling of hope being the perfect contestant is right. you didn’t need me to screw up in every round for her to win.”

“but it’s science, josie.”

“she could still win. her winning isn't based on if i fall or not.” josie snapped and lizzie rolled her eyes and turned away. she was being stubborn and impatient and josie knew to leave it alone for now, especially given the environment they were in. penelope grabbed her hand a squeezed it, bringing her back next to her and away from lizzie 

“i’m sorry hope, i’m not trying to drag you into this or make you feel bad.” josie said as she turned to face hope

“i know.” she smiled lightly at josie, “i’m glad you finally stood up to her a little. i think you would’ve given me a run for my money if you didn’t listen to lizzie.”

“thank you, hope.” josie smiled, “i know i said it’d feel great to wear my moms dress but lizzie’s right, you should feel amazing in it because you look amazing.”

“your dress matches well with penelope.” hope laughed, “it looks amazing on you.”

josie was about to thank hope when the announcer began speaking again, “and now for the winner.”

the crowd cheered and penelope squeezed josie’s hand as they anxiously awaited the answer 

“from the salvatore school,” she began, “hope mikaelson!”

the crowd cheered and lizzie grinned at hope, hugging her before gesturing her to move forward to accept it

“see lizzie,” josie said, “she still won.” 

with that, she turned and began walking away before lizzie could even reply. penelope noticed lizzie about to follow before she stopped her

“don’t. she doesn’t need it right now.” penelope snapped, “i’m not going anywhere so don’t think you’ll get a vulnerable josie to comfort after this. you have to redeem yourself.”

instead of replying back with a snarky comment, lizzie simply nodded. she knew penelope was right, she’d have to redeem herself to josie this time.

penelope then followed josie, catching up to her and she was near the entrance of the school heading who knows where, “hey where are you going?” she asked as josie turned to face her

“your room? i don’t know.” josie sighed defeated and her voice broke before she continued, “don’t you have to get your things? to go to belgium.”

“now why would i do that?” penelope asked

“it doesn’t feel like i did enough to give you a reason. it feels like i’ve been so against it for so long that it’ll take so much to redeem myself to even give you one good reason.” she said, tears falling quickly, “penelope, dont leave.”

“hey,” penelope said as she stepped closer, “you did more than enough.”

she wiped josie’s tears away as her own began to fall, josie melting into her touch as she held her face 

“it doesn’t feel like it.” josie whispered

“you gave me a thousand reasons to go. i needed one to stay,” she said lightly, “you gave me that. even if it doesn’t feel like it. it’s just a step in the right direction. it’s all i needed from you to keep me here.”

she brought her forehead to josie’s, looking at josie though tear filled eyes before she leaned in, pressing her lips to josie’s. it took josie by surprise but she immediately kissed back. she kissed penelope like she was scared this was the last time.

when she pulled away, she immediately pulled josie in for a hug, burying her face in her shoulder before she spoke, “i love you jojo.” she slowly pulled away to look josie in the eyes and spoke through tears, “i love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.”

josie let out a laugh as she breathed in, knowing penelope was saying what she called her earlier in a moment of frustration. she tried to stop the tears from falling but they kept coming, “you are none of those things, penelope.”

“i act like those things, no denying that.” she smiled lightly

“you put off that you’re obnoxious, selfish, and evil but god you aren’t. you only act that way when you aren’t. it just shows in ways people can’t see.” josie said, “it shows in the way all your actions have good meaning to them. all this time i thought you were just being a bitch but really, you were trying to help me be better and get out of that codependence rabbit hole.”

penelope nodded, wiping her tears away as she smiled at josie, “you finally see it.”

“it’s the penelope i know. the penelope i love.” 

penelope felt like her heart stopped and butterflies exploded in her stomach, she stared at josie in disbelief, mouth agape, “love?” she questioned. she knows she said she loves josie but she didn’t expect to hear it back

“love.” josie smiled, “i love you penny.” she said and penelope cried harder than she was before, tears flowing down her cheeks before she laughed and asked, “even the bitchy side of me?”

“all of you. with all of my heart.” josie replied before pressing her lips to penelopes again. this time the kiss felt different, not so much like trying to take it in because it was the last but trying to take it in as the first of many.

they pulled away and josie smiled before gently grabbing penelopes hand and heading towards her room, “i think i might need to take refuge in your room while lizzie’s pissed.”

“perfect, i might need some help unpacking since someone’s given me a reason to stay.” she laughed

as they got to the room and walked in, josie stated she was going to change into comfortable clothes and penelope got a call from her mom asking where she was. she simply said she was staying and she’d let dr saltzman know. her mom was definitely angry but she’d get over it. 

“hey penny?” josie asked after she had gotten out of her dress and could relax a bit more now 

“yeah?” penelope asked, turning around and setting her phone down on the night stand

“thank you for pushing me to stand up for myself and do what i want.” she said, “the whole merge thing is scary and i’m scared for the next six years but i feel better knowing i have you.”

“you’ll always have me.” penelope said, “even if i was all the way in belgium, you’d still have me.”

“i don’t want to ever lose you again.”

“you won’t have to, jojo. i promise. you showed me that you can do what you want so you’re stuck with me now.”

josie smiled before pressing her lips to penelopes, happy to be with the girl she loved. scared for the future but at least she gets to do it by penelopes side.

———————————————————————

eventually, hope learns the dress was a gift for caroline from her dad, lizzie apologizes to josie (and means it) and learns about the merge, alaric learns that the girls know. lizzie even apologized to penelope. 

five years later, caroline came back with a cure. the year is now 2037 and josie and lizzie are both here, no more curse. 

and of course penelope stuck by through it all, legally becoming a saltzman in the process by josie’s request that they get married before her twenty second birthday just in case but penelope knew they’d be spending more than just those six years together

sometimes josie and penelope wonder if they would’ve ended up so happy if penelope did leave that day. if mg didn’t let it slip or if josie had read the letter too late. they both agree they would’ve found their way back to each other.


End file.
